Interviews of a Whole Mess of People
by WaterFarie88
Summary: I was hyper and bored at the same time when I started writing this. lol. They're interviews with my fav. everythings all mashed together. Each new chatper is a new show/book/game/etc. Please R&R.
1. Interview with Yusuke and Team

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I only own my characters and myself (WaterFarie72)  
  
Note: They might sound a little out of character. Can you blame me? I was hyper and bored. Not a very good combination. Lol. I wrote this just as a little thing to keep me busy. These are mini interviews and discussions. Please tell me what you think of it. Not all of the info will be accurate.  
  
I know that I'm not being very nice to the characters, but please bare with me. Don't kill me just yet! Let me explain! *Spots Kurama* Kurama can explain! *Grabs Kurama and drags him over to the reader* There, Kurama, please explain why I am torturing the poor characters.  
  
Kurama: She thinks it's fun.  
  
WaterFarie72: It IS fun! And since I'm the author, they can't hurt me! This is great!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~First Yu Yu Hakusho Victim~*  
  
WaterFarie72: Hi, guys!  
  
Kurama: Hi, WaterFarie72.  
  
Everyone else mumbles hi.  
  
WaterFarie72: Welcome to.um.my living room. Take a seat anywhere. So how are you guys?  
  
Yusuke: Annoyed. Very annoyed.  
  
WaterFarie72: At who and why?  
  
Kuwabara: Even I know this answer. WaterFarie72, c'mon. Please tell me you're joking.  
  
WaterFarie72: No, I'm not. Who are you guys annoyed at?! *Glares at all four of them*  
  
Hiei: We're annoyed at you. You forced us to be interviewed. Even that big oaf got that before you did. *Shakes his head sadly*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Getting very mad at Hiei* Hiei, I wouldn't make me mad if I were you. I'm warning you.  
  
*Kurama and Yusuke back up*  
  
Hiei: *Smirks* Why not? What can a human do to me?  
  
Kurama: I don't think you want to know, Hiei.  
  
WaterFarie72: Hiei! You're going to pay for that! *Shoves Hiei backwards, catching him off guard. She grabs his sword and lunges at him with it.*  
  
Hiei: *While Dodging blows* Someone stop her!  
  
WaterFarie72: *Keeps slashing at Hiei* I told you not to mess with me, but you didn't listen! *Bangs Hiei on the head with the hilt of the sword*  
  
*Hiei lies on the floor in a crumbled heap.*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Smiles* Okay, I'm done. *Sheaths his sword for him*  
  
Kurama: I'm amazed.  
  
WaterFarie72: Why? Haven't you ever seen a girl who knows how to protect herself?  
  
Yusuke: You actually hit Hiei.  
  
Kurama: Hiei's one of the fastest demons alive. How did you manage to hit him?  
  
Kuwabara: Let me guess. You're fast?  
  
WaterFarie72: *answers sweetly* No, Kuwabara. I move very slowly. I hit Hiei all by luck.  
  
Kuwabara: Really?  
  
WaterFarie72: *Rolls her eyes* Someone shoot me, shoot me now. What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Hiei: *Gets up slowly* I would enjoy shooting you.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Alarmed* I was being sarcastic. I didn't actually mean shoot me.  
  
Kurama: May you please answer my question?  
  
WaterFarie72: Of course. I managed to hit him because I caught him off guard.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! You actually answer him! Why don't you ever answer me?  
  
Hiei: She didn't answer you because you are baka.  
  
WaterFarie72: He asked me nicely. You didn't.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, Shorty! I'm not an idiot!  
  
Hiei: Are you so sure about that?  
  
Kuwabara: *Thinks* Yeah.Hey!  
  
WaterFarie72: *Tried to cover up a giggle*  
  
Kuwabara: *Gets mad and charges at Hiei* You'll pay for that!  
  
Hiei: *Steps to the side*  
  
Kuwabara: *Crashes into wall*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Shouting* You guys! I would like to keep my house intact! Stop running into walls! Oh yeah, and no blood anywhere! We just got the carpet changed! Whoever disobeys that will be hung from the roof of the Empire State Building by their feet! I'm not kidding!  
  
Yusuke: *Skeptic* You don't have enough power to do that.  
  
WaterFarie72: Yes I do!  
  
Yusuke: No, you don't. *Hits wall*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Glares at Yusuke* You're asking for it.  
  
*WaterFarie72 disappears with Yusuke. They appear on top of the Empire State Building. WaterFarie72 is holding up some rope. She is smiling wickedly at Yusuke. He tries to run away from her. She tackles him and binds his feet together and then ties the other end of the rope to the roof. Yusuke stands up near the edge and WaterFarie72 pushes him off. He's hanging from the roof of the Empire State Building by his feet. WaterFarie72 poofs back.*  
  
WaterFarie72: Now, anyone else want to doubt me?  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei: *Shakes heads*  
  
WaterFarie72: Good.  
  
Kuwabara: How did you disappear like that?  
  
WaterFarie72: *Sighs* I just - Hey! This is supposed to my interviews so I'm supposed to ask the questions. Now. *Faces Kurama* We all know that you used to be a demon, but what made you enter an unborn child?  
  
Kurama: *Thinks* Well, I was going to die if it didn't. It was a matter of life or death and I chose to live, even if it meant as a human.  
  
WaterFarie72: Ah, I see. Um. *Turns to face Hiei now* Hiei, how did you find out that you had a twin sister?  
  
Hiei: Do I have to answer this?  
  
WaterFarie72: Yes. That's why this is an interview.  
  
Hiei: Fine. I went back to my birthplace and one of them told me about my sister.  
  
WaterFarie72: Why did you get your Jagan?  
  
Hiei: I got it so that I could find my sister.  
  
WaterFarie72: So you went through all that pain just for her?  
  
Hiei: Yes.  
  
WaterFarie72: Aw.That's so sweet.  
  
*A loud knock at the door. WaterFarie72 walks over and pulls it open slowly. Yusuke is standing there, a little shaken. She takes his arm and leads him to the sofa. Yusuke sits down.*  
  
WaterFarie72: What's wrong with you?  
  
Yusuke: I hate heights. (Note: Not true. I just made that up.)  
  
WaterFarie72: Oh. Then maybe I should have used Kuwabara. Hiei would have cut right through the rope and I doubt that I can even get Kurama up there.  
  
Kurama: *Narrows his eyes* What are you implying?  
  
WaterFarie72: I'm saying that I might not have enough power to get a demon up there.  
  
Kurama: Oh. I thought you were calling me fat.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Walks over to him and pokes him in the abs.* Nope. You're not fat, just very muscular.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! WaterFarie72, I've noticed that you haven't tortured Kurama at all. Do ya like him or something?  
  
WaterFarie72: *Blushes* Will you shut up, Kuwabara?! I'm a girl, it's not MY fault my feelings get in the way of things. And plus, he's not complaining about it.  
  
Kuwabara: Well, I am.  
  
WaterFarie72: Then you can go complain on the roof of the Empire State Building. And don't worry. I'm sure Yusuke will be joining you shortly. *Shoots a look at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *Pales* Kuwabara, trust me. You don't want to be up there. It's horrible.  
  
Kuwabara: On second thought, I'll keep my comments to myself.  
  
WaterFarie72: Wonderful idea. If only all of you could do that. Good, boy. *Pets Kuwabara on the head like a dog*  
  
Yusuke: That reminds me of a saying. If it looks like a dog -  
  
Hiei: - Make it a dog.  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi, I'm going to kick your butt for that!  
  
Yusuke: I'd like to see you try.  
  
Kurama: *Shakes his head slowly* WaterFarie72, please stop them.  
  
WaterFarie72: No, this is hilarious!  
  
Kurama: There might be blood everywhere and you might not have a house anymore.  
  
WaterFarie72: Good point. Yusuke and Kuwabara, if you insist on fighting, I will hang BOTH of you from the roof of the Empire State Building by your feet!  
  
Yusuke: *Blanches* It's his fault!  
  
Kuwabara: What's so scary about hanging upside down?  
  
* WaterFarie72 poofs with Kuwabara. She does the same thing she did to Yusuke. WaterFarie72 appears again.*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Big smile* Let's get back to the interviews. *Looks at Yusuke* It's your turn. Do you have feelings for Kayko?  
  
Yusuke: What kind of feelings?  
  
WaterFarie72: It doesn't really matter.  
  
Yusuke: Well, I've known her since I was little, so I guess we're very close.  
  
*Kuwabara stumbles in the door*  
  
WaterFarie72: Ah, Kuwabara, delighted that you decided to join us. It's your turn. Do you know that Yukina is --  
  
Hiei: *Clamps hand over WaterFarie72's mouth*  
  
Kurama: *Whispers into WaterFarie72's ear* Do not tell Kuwabara. He is not supposed to know.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Nods*  
  
Hiei: *Lets go of her*  
  
Botan: *Pops into the room* Yusuke, we need the four of you in Spirit World. C'mon.  
  
WaterFarie72: Well, it looks like this is good bye.  
  
Kurama: Don't worry. We will come back.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei: *Glares at Kurama* No, we won't!  
  
WaterFarie72: *Hugs each of them good bye*  
  
*Only Kurama and Kuwabara actually hug back. Yusuke and Hiei just stand there.*  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How do you like this? I'm thinking about making this a huge mess of shows, games, books, etc. Each chapter is a new show, game, book, etc. Sounds good? Okay.  
  
Kuwabara: Actually.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Whacks him with Botan's metal bat* I don't care what you think! It's going to be that way. 


	2. Interview with Saiyans

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters or my friend Cat. I only own my characters and myself (WaterFarie72).  
  
Note: They might sound a little out of character. Can you blame me? I am STILL hyper and bored. Not a very good combination. Lol. I wrote this just as a little thing to keep me busy. These are mini interviews and discussions. Please tell me what you think of it. Not all of the info will be accurate, but most will be.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, guys! Be careful. She's tough. Whatever you do, do NOT get her mad.  
  
WaterFarie72: Kuwabara, what are you doing here?  
  
Kuwabara: Um. I had a question to ask you.  
  
WaterFarie72: Okay go ahead.  
  
Kuwabara: What is the point of this story?  
  
WaterFarie72: There isn't really a point to it. I'm just bored. *Evil smile* Oh by the way, Kuwabara, I'm going to have a friend over.  
  
Kuwabara: *Pales*  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~First DBZ Victims~*  
  
WaterFarie72: Hiya, Saiyans! Welcome to my.living room. Since my last interviews went so well, I decided to have another one, just with different people.  
  
Goten and Trunks: *Bouncing on couches*  
  
WaterFarie72: Goten, Trunks, what do you think you're doing?  
  
Goten: We're bouncing on the couch.  
  
WaterFarie72: GET OFF! You'll break it!  
  
Trunks: Fine, you don't have to shout.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Sighs* This will be a long day.  
  
Vegeta: Why did you summon us here, Woman?  
  
WaterFarie72: Excuse me?! Don't you guys have manners?!  
  
Goku: Do you have anything to eat around here? I'm starving!  
  
Goten: Yeah, me too!  
  
WaterFarie72: *Sighs* Are you going to eat everything in my house?  
  
Goten: Yes.?  
  
WaterFarie72: *Sighs* Stay here. *Walks into kitchen and comes back with bags of chips and some Caprisuns.* Here. If you want more food, buy it yourself. I'm going to have lots more guests later on.  
  
Gohan: Thank you.  
  
WaterFarie72: You're welcome. *Smiles at Gohan* At least SOMEONE has manners.  
  
Vegeta: Just get on with it; we don't have all day!  
  
WaterFarie72: *Glares at Vegeta* Patience is a virtue.  
  
*Doorbell rings. WaterFarie72 walks over to the door and opens it. Her friend Cat bursts into the room*  
  
Cat: You shouldn't be talking.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Glares at Cat*  
  
Cat: *Looks around* Where are they?!  
  
WaterFarie72: Who? Do I want to know?  
  
Cat: *Finds Goten and Trunks* There they are! *Runs and hugs Goten and Trunks*  
  
Goten: Can someone help us? We can't breathe!  
  
Vegeta: Stop whining.  
  
WaterFarie72: Cat, I think they you should let them go. *Trunks' face turns red.* Cat, you're going to kill them! *Runs to her friend and yanks her arms off the little kids.*  
  
Cat: Darn. They're so cute; I can hug them all day!  
  
WaterFarie72: I don't think you should. After all, if Trunks dies now, he will never grow up to be the Trunks that you like.  
  
Cat: *Thinks* I guess so.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Turns to the Saiyans.* Now, I have a few questions to ask you. How do you feel about the good Buu?  
  
Goku: He turned out to be a good guy after all.  
  
Vegeta: No comment.  
  
Goku: Ah, Vegeta! You have to say something!  
  
Vegeta: Kakorot, I do NOT have to answer that thing.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Explodes* Thing?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A THING?!  
  
Kuwabara: *Pops into room out of nowhere* Told ya you shouldn't get her mad. Now she's gonna do something to you. *Poofs away*  
  
WaterFarie72: I will tie you to an anchor and chuck you into the water.  
  
Vegeta: I would like to see you try.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Steps closer to Vegeta*  
  
Cat: WaterFarie72, calm down. I don't think you want to drown them either.  
  
WaterFarie72: Yes I do.  
  
Cat: No you don't.  
  
WaterFarie72: Yes I do!  
  
Cat: No you don't!  
  
Gohan: QUIET! *Both girls whip around and glare at him.* Er. I agree with my dad. Buu has a good heart.  
  
Goten: Buu is fun to play with! *Big smile*  
  
Trunks: He's okay.  
  
Vegeta: *Mumbles* Weak humans.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Charges at him*  
  
Cat: *Grabs WaterFarie72 and ties her to a chair. She locks chair in the closet.*  
  
WaterFarie72: LET ME OUT!  
  
Cat: I guess I will continue the interview. *Gives Trunks a smile* So, Trunks, what do you think of me?  
  
Trunks: Um. I think you shouldn't lock her in a closet.  
  
Cat: I wish you were the older you.  
  
Trunks: Huh?  
  
Cat: Never mind. *Turns to Goten* Did anyone ever tell you that you look a lot like your father, just not as dumb as he was back then?  
  
Goten: No, but thank you. *Another cute smile*  
  
Cat: Aw. That's so cute.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Walks out of closet* Cat, what did you do to them?  
  
Cat: Nothing.  
  
Vegeta: *About to spit on the ground*  
  
WaterFarie72: Don't you dare! This is new carpeting!  
  
Vegeta: *Walks out the front door and spits*  
  
WaterFarie72: That's better.  
  
Kuwabara: *Pops into room* Hey, that's not fair! You didn't torture them at all!  
  
*Yusuke shows up*  
  
Yusuke: Boy, you guys lucked out.  
  
Gohan: Yeah, I guess we did, but Vegeta almost got thrown in the ocean.  
  
Kuwabara: *Laughs.* I'd like to see that.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Evil look in her eyes* I can arrange that.  
  
Kuwabara: Really?  
  
WaterFarie72: *Grabs Kuwabara and disappears. Ties him to an anchor and shoves anchor off the boat.*  
  
Cat: *Says this while WaterFarie72 is drowning Kuwabara.* Um. Who are you? Never mind, I don't want to know.  
  
Yusuke: *Looks hurt*  
  
Cat: Aw. Want a hug?  
  
Trunks: Say no!  
  
Cat: *Glares at Trunks* Shut up, Trunks!  
  
WaterFarie72: *Appears back into room.* This is such a great day! *Puts on fake smile* I'm going to write in my diary that the Saiyans drove me crazy; Kuwabara and Yusuke love me so much that they come back the next day and try to annoy the heck out of me. again!  
  
Cat: *Laughs*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Glares at her friend* what about you?  
  
Cat: I'm gonna write that I got to hug Trunks and Goten; I got to tie you up and lock you in a closet; and I got to watch you lose your mind.  
  
WaterFarie72: What fun.  
  
Gohan: This was kind of fun.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Glares at Gohan* Aren't you late for a date with Videl?  
  
Gohan: *Looks at clock* Oh my gosh! You're right! Videl's gonna kill me!  
  
WaterFarie72: I suggest everyone else leaves, too.  
  
*Everyone walks to the door.*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Grabs Cat's arm.* Not you. *Waits till the Saiyans are gone.* Who should be my next victim?  
  
Cat: *Shrugs* I don't know, but invite me back soon!  
  
WaterFarie72: I will.  
  
Cat: I have to go now, bye.  
  
WaterFarie72: Bye. *Collapses on couch*  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How did you like that so far? I try to make it lots of action, but remember, this is just for fun. This is not a serious story. I need suggestions on what show/book/game/etc. I should do this on next.  
  
Kuwabara: *Opens his mouth to speak*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Glares at Kuwabara. Holds the bat up.*  
  
Kuwabara: *Disappears* 


	3. Interview with Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LotR characters or my friends Erin and Ashley. I only own my characters and myself (WaterFarie72)  
  
Note: I'm trying hard to stay in character.  
  
Hiei: Who are your friends?  
  
WaterFarie72: You'll find out soon enough. *Smiles wickedly*  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~First Lord of the Rings victims~*  
  
WaterFarie72: Hello, Fellowship. Um. hold on, we have to wait for my friends to show up.  
  
Erin: *walks in, her arms crossed in front of her. She has a mad look on her face.* Why couldn't Hiei have been here?  
  
Ashley: *walks in behind her* Is Legolas here?  
  
Erin: *her face lights up* LEGOLAS?!  
  
WaterFarie72: *sighs* Where is Kuwabara? I need my stress reliever.  
  
Aragorn: Why did you summon us here?  
  
Ashley: Because we want to talk to you, duh.  
  
WaterFarie72: *looks around* Where are the hobbits?  
  
Erin: No, not hobbits! NO HOBBITS! *shudders*  
  
Ashley: *pats Erin's shoulder* She's kind of afraid of them. She gets nightmares about a rabid hobbit chasing her.  
  
Erin* twitches her eye* No, Don't take me!  
  
Legolas and Gimli: *backs away slowly*  
  
Ashley: *steps up and grabs Legolas' arm* Don't worry, I'm not afraid of hobbits. *smiles sweetly at him*  
  
WaterFarie72: *shakes her head* Someone please keep Ashley away from Legolas before she tries to make out with him.  
  
Erin: *Giggles*  
  
Ashley: *Grins and pokes WaterFarie72* What about your little crush on Aragorn?  
  
WaterFarie72: *slaps her* That wasn't a crush! All I said was that he's cute!  
  
Erin: Excuse me, but wasn't Kuwabara your stress reliever? Why are you slapping Ashley? That's my job! *looks at WaterFarie72* and while your at it, can you please get Hiei here? Please?  
  
Aragorn: Weren't we here for an interview?  
  
*The three girls blink at each other*  
  
WaterFarie72: Oh yeah! We kind of forgot. Hold on. *poofs away*  
  
Legolas: Where did she go?  
  
Gimli: Witchcraft!  
  
Ashley: No. Magic!  
  
Gimli: *looks at her like she has three heads*  
  
Ashley: *mutters* Stupid dwarves.  
  
Gimli: What did you call me?!  
  
*WaterFarie72 poofs back with Hiei, Kurama, Gohan, and her stress reliever.*  
  
Erin: *Runs to Hiei and squeals with delight*  
  
Hiei: Who are you? *backs away*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Puts her arm around his shoulder* That's my friend Erin.  
  
Ashley: You're the love of her life.  
  
Erin: *Runs and throws her arms around Hiei, but Hiei is only up to her shoulders*  
  
WaterFarie72 and Ashley: *Rolls on ground laughing*  
  
Erin: *growls at them. She points her fingers at them and zaps them.*  
  
Kurama: *Jumps and grabs WaterFarie72 around the waist and jumps out of the way.*  
  
Kuwabara: *Jumps in front of Ashley and gets zapped instead*  
  
Erin: Darn, I missed. Um. Kuwabara, you weren't supposed to get hit. Oh well, accidents happen.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Gets mad at Erin* That's MY stress reliever! Not your target practice! Mine!  
  
Ashley: *Brushes her shirt off, looks down at Kuwabara, looks back up, and walks toward Legolas.*  
  
*Suddenly, Aragorn and Gimli are gone. Legolas looks around in confusion*  
  
Legolas: *scratches his head* Where did they go? Why couldn't they take me with them?  
  
Ashley: *says sweetly* Oh Legolas, you don't want to leave us. You like us, well, at least you like me, right?  
  
Legolas: *backs away slowly* I don't know you. *Turns to WaterFarie72* Use some of your witchcraft and send me away too.  
  
Ashley: *Stomps her foot* It's MAGIC, you stupid @*#%ing elf! *slaps her hand across her mouth* I didn't mean you, I meant. *Spots Kuwabara* Kuwabara!  
  
Erin: *States matter-of-factly* He's not an elf.  
  
Ashley: I meant to say you, @*#%ing Kuwabara. He almost killed me when he jumped to save my life! Remember my delayed reaction problem?  
  
Erin: *shrugs and walks to Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *Runs and hides behind Gohan*  
  
WaterFarie72: *spots Gohan* Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Gohan! I forgot that you were there.  
  
Gohan: It doesn't really matter. I have to go on a date with Videl anyway. I just stopped by to say hello to your nice friends. *Wink wink*  
  
WaterFarie72: You know the way out, right?  
  
Gohan: *nods* Bye. *Opens door and flies through the door and crashes in to the tree in front of WaterFarie72's house.*  
  
WaterFarie72: NO! MY TREE! GOHAN, GET BACK HERE! *Grabs Kurama and runs out the door.* Fix it, Kurama!  
  
Ashley: *Turns to Erin* So. How was your day today, Erin?  
  
Erin: *Zaps everything in the house, one at a time* Completely uneventful.  
  
Ashley: You know that she's gonna get mad at you. *Waves her hands and everything gets back to normal.*  
  
Legolas: *gasps* Witchcraft!  
  
Erin and Ashley: NO, IT'S MAGIC! *steam comes out of Ashley's ears*  
  
Erin: *Realizes that Hiei is now vulnerable since Gohan left*  
  
Hiei: *Notices too and runs behind Ashley. He curses when he realizes his mistake and runs away.*  
  
Ashley: *Runs away to the hall and rummages through her bag for something*  
  
Aragorn and Gimli: *pops back in*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Runs back in* What am I forgetting? Oh yeah, THE INTERVIEW!  
  
Ashley: *Runs back in, gasping for breath* Okay, Legolas, which dress do you like better? The red one or the black one? *holds the dresses up*  
  
WaterFarie72: *glances at Ashley* No, not THAT kind of interview.  
  
Erin: *sighs, shaking her head sadly. Hiei is in front of her, tied to a chair.* You should be a little more resourceful with your questions, like me. *holds up two swords* Which sword do you like better, Hiei? The silver or the steel?  
  
Hiei: *twitches his eyes* WaterFarie72, can you get her away from me?  
  
Ashley: *shows him the door* This is the exit.  
  
Erin: *grabs the chair with him in it* No, he's mine!  
  
WaterFarie72: *sighs* So much for an interview. *turns to Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn* How did Helm's Deep go?  
  
Aragorn: We won.  
  
Erin: *screams* No, I was still reading the book!  
  
Gimli: Er. What book?  
  
Ashley: Never mind, you wouldn't understand it. It's a bunch of witchcraft.  
  
Gimli, Erin, and Legolas: *Screams* IT'S MAGIC!  
  
Ashley: *rolls her eyes* That's MY line!  
  
WaterFarie72: *shakes her head slowly* Whatever you say, Ashley.  
  
Kuwabara: *Twitches, brushes himself off, and walks over to Ashley* So, I saved your life. Care to thank me?  
  
Ashley: *Shoves Kuwabara and he falls over* So, Legolas, which dress?  
  
Kuwabara: *weakly* I'd go with the red one.  
  
Ashley: Yeah, I thought the black one was good, too.  
  
WaterFarie72: I need my interview! Legolas, just choose a dress so she'll let me continue my interview.  
  
Legolas: I like the black one.  
  
Ashley: Ah, good choice! *runs to the bathroom to change*  
  
Erin: *shakes her head and sighs* So, which.*sees an empty chair where Hiei was supposed to be.* Ah!!!!! HIEI! WHERE DID MY BELOVED HIEI GO?!  
  
Ashley: *pokes her head out the bathroom door* Oh, by the way, I untied him.  
  
Erin: WHAT?! *turns to zap Ashley.*  
  
Kuwabara: *stands up weakly and accidentally gets hit by the zap that's meant for Ashley.*  
  
Erin: Darn, I missed again! Kuwabara! You're not supposed to be hit!  
  
Ashley: *shrugs* Oh well, accidents happen.  
  
Erin: *Tries to zap Ashley again*  
  
Kurama: *Jumps in front of Ashley*  
  
WaterFarie72: No! Erin! Stop it! *shoots an icicle at the beam of electricity from Erin*  
  
Ashley: *Shuts the bathroom door and finishes changing. She walks out of the bathroom door and steps directly onto Kuwabara.*  
  
Kuwabara: *Screams in agony*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Walks over to Kuwabara and puts a hand on his back. She channels magic into him and tries to heal him.* Kuwabara, you DO know that Ashley's not interested in you.  
  
Kuwabara: Now you tell me!  
  
Erin: *Still looking for Hiei* Kuwabara, you have bad taste, you don't even chase after the cute ones either.  
  
Ashley: *explodes in anger* What are you talking about?! Just look at this face!  
  
WaterFarie72: *Feels a tap on her back. She turns around and sees Hiei. He motions for her to hide him. WaterFarie72 nods.* Erin, have you tried looking in the kitchen?  
  
Ashley: I think I saw him in the bathroom when I was in there.  
  
Erin: *Races into bathroom and then to the kitchen*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Whispers to Hiei* See that door over there? Run to it.  
  
Hiei: *runs to the door*  
  
Erin: *poofs to the door* I found you!  
  
Kurama: *grabs Hiei and disappears*  
  
Hiei's voice: Thanks, WaterFarie72 and Ashley.  
  
Erin: *Falls onto her knees on the ground* NO!!!!! *Slumps over to the corner, weeping*  
  
Ashley: *turns to Aragorn* So, what do you like to do in your free time?  
  
Aragorn: Archery, Sword fighting, etc.  
  
Ashley: How about you, Legolas?  
  
Legolas: Um. Archery, skateboarding, and um. staying away from you.  
  
Ashley: *shrugs* That's nice.  
  
WaterFarie72: *glances at Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas* I think you three should leave too, before Ashley and Erin get their hands on you. *poofs them away*  
  
Ashley: That was a nice interview.  
  
Erin: *cries* No, my Hiei! He was within my grasp!  
  
Kuwabara: Ladies, I'll gladly stay.  
  
Ashley: Shouldn't he leave, too? Buh- bye!  
  
WaterFarie72: Wait a minute. Erin, Ashley, conference time!  
  
*The three girls huddle together whispering*  
  
WaterFarie72: We can still have some fun with him. Erin, get ready to zap. Ashley, get the red dress. I'll get the camera!  
  
*Everyone scrambles to get everything. Erin starts cracking her fingers. Ashley runs back into the bathroom. WaterFarie72 runs back into her room and comes back with a camera. Everyone outside can hear sounds from the inside.*  
  
Kuwabara: Why did you get a camera? What's with the red dress? Why are you pointing you finger at me? *screams* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How do you like THIS chapter? My friends and I had lots of fun with it.  
  
WaterFarie72: Where's Erin?  
  
Ashley: Still chasing Hiei. I didn't get to kiss Legolas. *sniff sniff*  
  
WaterFarie72: You can always come back later.  
  
Kuwabara: *Screams* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter of Torture and Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I don't own or my friends Erin and Ashley. I only own my characters and myself (WaterFarie72).  
  
Note: This is just a chapter for fun. This isn't actually a real chapter. We're just bored.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter of Torture~*  
  
WaterFarie72: Ashley, Erin, so glad you could come back today.  
  
Ashley: What are you talking about? It's still tonight.  
  
Erin: *poofs in with Kuwabara* I still don't understand what you see in Ashley?  
  
Ashley: Hello! I'm cute and everything.  
  
Erin: *bursts out laughing*  
  
WaterFarie72: Since you got to bring someone, Erin, Ashley and I get to drag someone here too.  
  
Erin: *Screams* I wanted Hiei! Kuwabara was just following me!  
  
WaterFarie72: *waves her hands and Kurama and Hiei show up*  
  
Erin: *Cries out in joy*  
  
Hiei: *glances at WaterFarie72*  
  
WaterFarie72: I'm sorry, Hiei. I had to do it. Erin would have tried to kill everyone here if I didn't.  
  
Ashley: But who do I get?!  
  
Kuwabara: *shouts out* Me!  
  
Ashley: As I was saying, who do I get?  
  
Erin: *pats Kuwabara's shoulder* Don't worry, she acts like this to every guy, except for the ones she thinks are cute.  
  
WaterFarie72: I think I know who Ashley wants. *waves her hand and Legolas pops in*  
  
Erin: *slaps her forehead* Not him again!  
  
Legolas: Do you mind if I bring two friends? *smiles nicely*  
  
WaterFarie72: Sure, why not?  
  
Merry and Pippin: *pops in*  
  
Erin: *Screams and starts clawing at the walls* NO, NOT HOBBITS!  
  
Hiei: *coughs* Thanks.  
  
WaterFarie72: *Laughs* Merry, Pippin! It's been so long since I've seen you!  
  
Merry: But we've never seen you before.  
  
Pippin: *Points to Erin* What's up with her?  
  
Ashley: She thinks you're rabid hobbits out to get her.  
  
Erin: *sits hunched up in a corner, slowly rocking back and forth*  
  
WaterFarie72: Hiei, why don't you go see what's wrong with Erin?  
  
Hiei: Are you crazy? She'll kill me!  
  
WaterFarie72: *glares at Hiei* Either go see her or me. *holds up Botan's metal bat*  
  
Hiei: I thought you were on my side.  
  
WaterFarie72: I'm on the side of the friend that needs my help the most! *shoves Hiei towards Erin*  
  
Hiei: *reluctantly walks to Erin* Anything wrong?  
  
Erin: The hobbits! *points to Merry and Pippin*  
  
Hiei: Would it help if I killed them?  
  
Erin: YES!  
  
Everyone else: NO!  
  
Hiei: *shrugs* Have to do what Erin tells me to do.  
  
Erin: *claps her hands* Hiei DOES love me!  
  
Ashley: *quickly grabs Merry and tries to hide him behind her.*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Grabs Pippin and shoves him to Kurama.* Hide him!  
  
Hiei: *Charges at the hobbits*  
  
Kuwabara: *Summons his Spirit Sword*  
  
Ashley: *Grabs the Sword from Kuwabara* Thanks, Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: *In a daze* She spoke to me!  
  
Hiei: *Jumps in front of Ashley and slams the sword down on her.*  
  
Ashley: *tries to block the attack* Someone save me, preferably Legolas!  
  
Legolas: *yanks Ashley out of the way*  
  
Merry: *trembles and tries to hide behind WaterFarie72*  
  
Hiei: *charges at WaterFarie72* WaterFarie72, get out of the way!  
  
WaterFarie72: Over my dead body! *dodges under Hiei's sword and kicks him in the stomach. WaterFarie72 seizes his sword and holds it with the tip pointed toward him.*  
  
Erin: *Dashes in front of Hiei* No!  
  
Everyone else: YES!  
  
*Everyone hears a chuckle behind them. The Ginyu Force pops in.*  
  
WaterFarie72: NO, NOT YOU! *sighs and shakes her head.* If you want to fight us, we'll have to go somewhere else. *waves her arm and everyone disappears. Appears in a coliseum.*  
  
Erin: *cracks her knuckles* I need a good target. Kuwabara is WAY too easy.  
  
*Stands appear around the arena. Ashley sits in the stands and drags Legolas with her. Merry and Pippin walk into the stands and act like cheerleaders.*  
  
WaterFarie72: *tosses Hiei's sword back to him.* I won't need this now. You probably won't either.  
  
Erin: *hands start to glow as they get charged up with electricity. Erin puts her hand out and form arrows and a bow.*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Puts her hand out and forms a sword out of ice, a sword that WON'T break easily.*  
  
Kurama: *readies his whip*  
  
Erin: *turns around to face everyone* Can I take out the first one? Pleeease?  
  
WaterFarie72: First of all, *points to Kuwabara* we don't need you so go sit with Ashley in the stands.  
  
Kuwabara: *slowly walks and sits in the stands*  
  
*Jeice, Burter, Gildo, Recoome, and Captain Ginyu do a stupid little "dance"*  
  
Erin: *points, laughs, and mocks* Hm. which one will suffer first?  
  
WaterFarie72: I call Jeice!  
  
*Hiei and Kurama glance at each other.*  
  
Erin: *points out a finger* Eneey Meeny Miny Moe. I guess it's you, Captain.  
  
Captain Ginyu: Who wants to fight against those weaklings first?  
  
Hiei: Weaklings?!  
  
WaterFarie72: *puts her hand on his shoulder* You'll get revenge soon enough.  
  
Erin: No, I will! He won't survive after I get through with him!  
  
Gildo: *steps forward* I will.  
  
WaterFarie72: Who wants the shorty?  
  
Hiei: I'll take him.  
  
Ashley: *shouting from the stands* He's just the right size for you!  
  
Erin: *glares at Ashley* WATCH IT! Or I'll be after you next!  
  
WaterFarie72: Let's go off to the side to watch. *drags Erin away and motions for Kurama to follow her.*  
  
Kurama: Good luck, Hiei.  
  
Erin: Yeah! Good luck, my love!  
  
Hiei: *shudders involuntarily*  
  
Gildo: I'm going to enjoy destroying you.  
  
WaterFarie72: *turns to Erin and they start chatting about how they're going to kill their opponents.* I'm going to cut his hair off first.  
  
Erin: Torture first, then shoot in neck.  
  
WaterFarie72: I guess I will toy with him a little before I kill him.  
  
Kurama: *glances at the two girls* Are you two feeling okay?  
  
Erin: *Smile brightly and winks* Nope!  
  
WaterFarie72: We're fine.  
  
*The three of them look back at Hiei and discover that Gildo has lots of bruises all over his body and Hiei somehow lost his shirt.*  
  
Erin: Not again! Can't you keep your shirt on for at least ONE match, Hiei?!  
  
Hiei: *glances back at Erin*  
  
Gildo: *Takes the time to trap Hiei in the air.*  
  
Hiei: *Tries to move* #@&^! I can't move!  
  
Erin: *tries to run to help Hiei.*  
  
Kurama: *Grabs Erin and pulls her back*  
  
Gildo: *walks to Hiei and takes his sword and gets ready to stick it through him*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Runs toward Gildo and slams herself into him*  
  
Erin: NOT FAIR! *Wiggles out of Kurama's grasp and runs to Hiei and WaterFarie72*  
  
Kurama: *stares at them, helpless.*  
  
Erin: *Rushes out and shoots the arrow at Gildo.*  
  
Gildo: *dodges, but releases Hiei.*  
  
WaterFarie72: *jumps on top of Gildo and yanks Hiei's sword out of his hands. She throws the sword to Hiei while punching Gildo.*  
  
Erin: WaterFarie72, come back here!  
  
Kurama: *dashes to WaterFarie72 and hauls her away to the side lines.*  
  
Erin: *follows, muttering under her breath* Cheater. I would have done that if Kurama hadn't grabbed me.  
  
Hiei: *swung his sword and pierces Gildo through the stomach.*  
  
WaterFarie72 and Erin: *cheers*  
  
Ashley: *poofs Gildo away in flames and shouts from the stands* One down, and four idiots to go.  
  
Burter: I will go next. Gildo was a weakling.  
  
WaterFarie72: *glares at Burter* Who wants the big blue one?  
  
Kurama: *says calmly* I will take him.  
  
Erin: *shouts out* BLUE!  
  
Kurama: *walks into the arena and looks at Hiei* Are you alright?  
  
Hiei: *nods and walks over to the two girls*  
  
Erin: *hands him a shirt* Please put this on.  
  
WaterFarie72: But I thought you would like seeing him without a shirt on.  
  
Erin: *slaps her* Shut up! *whispers into WaterFarie72's ear* He's too scrawny anyway.  
  
Everyone: *hears a few whooshes*  
  
WaterFarie72: *turns to Kurama* AH! You're in your demon form!  
  
Erin: *squeals, her eyes shining* TAIL! I want that tail! And those ears! *grabs Hiei's sword and starts to chase Kurama with it*  
  
Kurama: *dodges Erin and Burter*  
  
WaterFarie72: Erin, come back! You're going to get Kurama killed!  
  
Erin: No, just his tail and those ears.  
  
Ashley: Kuwabara, get me some lemonade while you're standing up.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm not standing up.  
  
Ashley: Well, then stand up. THEN, get me some lemonade.  
  
Kuwabara: *sighs and trudges to get lemonade*  
  
WaterFarie72: *turns to Hiei* Do something before Erin reaches Kurama!  
  
Hiei: What can I do?  
  
WaterFarie72: *thinks* I have an idea! *shouts to the arena* Erin, Hiei wants to talk to you.  
  
Hiei: WHAT?! NO, I DON'T!  
  
Kurama: *shouts back to Hiei* Yes, you do!  
  
Erin: *squeals in delight* Hiei, I'm coming, my love!  
  
Hiei: *sighs* Why must you torment me like this?  
  
Ashley: *shows up behind them* Because it's fun.  
  
Kurama: *slashes Burter in half. Blood splatters everywhere*  
  
Erin: *stops halfway to the sidelines, covered in blood* Ew.  
  
WaterFarie72: *grabs Hiei and tries to hide behind him.*  
  
Kurama: *blood gets all over his fur*  
  
Ashley: *swooshes her hands together and the blood and Burter's body disappears*  
  
Erin: *runs to Hiei* So, what did you want to say?  
  
Hiei: I just wanted to get my sword back. *jerks it from Erin's hands*  
  
WaterFarie72: Who's going next?  
  
Kurama: How about all three of you? Hiei and I are curious about your powers.  
  
Erin: Woo-who! *picks up her bow and arrows*  
  
Recoome: It's my turn.  
  
Ashley: *gasps* I never got my lemonade yet! It's all your fault, you big. big. what are you again? *sticks out her hand and points a finger at Recoome*  
  
Recoome: *bursts into flames* Ah! It's hot! *runs around the arena*  
  
A mysterious voice: *sings* It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes.  
  
Erin: NO! GO AWAY! THIS IS OUR STORY, NOT YOUR SONG! *cough* Danielle *cough*  
  
WaterFarie72: *points her finger at Recoome* I should end his agony.  
  
Recoome: *gets drenched with water*  
  
Erin: *walks up to him* Poor, poor little. wait, BIG freak. *pulls back her bow* Good-bye.  
  
Recoome: *gets pierced by the arrow and becomes electrified*  
  
All three girls: *points, laughs, and mocks*  
  
Merry: I think he's dead now.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara: *stares at the girls in shock*  
  
The three girls: *laughs to each other*  
  
Ashley: Wait, where's my lemonade?  
  
WaterFarie72: Forget about that lemonade! *walks slowly over to Kurama and Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *backs away slowly*  
  
Kurama: What was that power of yours?  
  
Merry and Pippin: *shouts* WITCHCRAFT!  
  
Ashley: *screams at the top of her lungs* NO, MAGIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Erin: Ashley, would you like to shut up before I have to shoot you?  
  
Ashley: No, I like talking. *smiles*  
  
Jeice: *stares in fear* Er. Captain, do I have to fight them?  
  
Captain Ginyu: Yes, but I think you only fight one.  
  
Jeice: *breathes a sigh of relief*  
  
WaterFarie72: *walks into the arena* Afraid?  
  
Jeice: No. *chattering teeth*  
  
WaterFarie72: *smiles sweetly at him* I have a surprise for you. *points out a finger*  
  
Jeice: *gets frozen to the ground.*  
  
Erin: *scoots a little closer to Hiei.*  
  
WaterFarie72: *walks over and breaks off his hair* All done. *turns to Ashley* Care to melt him?  
  
Ashley: *shoots out a fireball at him*  
  
WaterFarie72: Thanks.  
  
Ashley: You're welcome.  
  
Jeice: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WaterFarie72: I think I should put him out of his misery now.  
  
Erin: Yes, of course!  
  
WaterFarie72: *takes her sword of ice and jabs it through Jeice.*  
  
Erin: Slice his head off!  
  
WaterFarie72: *swings the sword and Jeice's head flies and lands next to Erin*  
  
Erin: Ew, gross. *Kicks the head to Ashley*  
  
Ashley: SOCCER! *Kicks the head to Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *lashes at it with the rose whip*  
  
WaterFarie72: It's gone.  
  
Ashley: You're supposed to use your FEET!  
  
WaterFarie72: *walks back to the side lines* Who's next?  
  
Erin: *jumps up and shouts* ME!  
  
Captain Ginyu: *tries to run off*  
  
Erin: Oh no you don't! *cocks and arrow and shoots at Ginyu*  
  
Captain Ginyu: *falls to the ground with the arrow stuck in his neck.*  
  
Erin: I never miss.  
  
WaterFarie72: I think we should end this. *waves her hand and everyone appears in her living room*  
  
Merry and Pippin: That was fun!  
  
Erin: *glares at them and aims the arrow at them* GET AWAY!  
  
WaterFarie72: *walks over to Merry, Legolas, and Pippin and hugs them* I'll see you later. Bye.  
  
Merry, Legolas, and Pippin: *disappears*  
  
Kurama: We should go.  
  
Hiei: That was. interesting.  
  
Erin: No, no! Don't leave!  
  
WaterFarie72: *hugs Kurama and Hiei goodbye*  
  
Erin: I WANT A HUG, TOO! *runs and grabs Hiei. She squeezes him a little too hard*  
  
Hiei: Please help me!  
  
WaterFarie72: *waves her hands and Kurama and Hiei disappear*  
  
Kuwabara: *hands Ashley the lemonade*  
  
Ashley: Finally! Now you can go.  
  
Erin: *turns and zaps the lemonade. It goes through the lemonade and hits Kuwabara too.* Oops!  
  
Ashley: *shrugs* Oh well, I never really wanted a lemonade.  
  
Erin: *walks over and throws Kuwabara out the door and slams the door*  
  
Everyone: *hears Kuwabara shouting*  
  
Kuwabara: NO! LET ME BACK IN! I DIDN'T GET THAT KISS!  
  
Ashley: What kiss?!  
  
Erin and WaterFarie72: *whistles innocently* We don't know what he's talking about.  
  
Kuwabara: MY LOVE! COME BACK TO ME!  
  
WaterFarie72: *shouts out the door* I wonder what Yukina would say if she heard you.  
  
Kuwabara: YUKINA?! WHERE IS SHE?!  
  
The three girls: *shakes head sadly*  
  
Kuwabara: YUKINA! ASHLEY!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Did you think this chapter was funny? We certainly did.  
  
Kuwabara: YUKINA! ASHLEY! MY LOVES! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
WaterFarie72: Where's Ashley?  
  
Erin: Something about Legolas.  
  
WaterFarie72: Oh. Should we go save him?  
  
Erin: No. 


	5. Interview with Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Le...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or my friends Aura and Ismere (Both nicknames). I only own my characters and myself (WaterFarie72)  
  
Note: I'm trying hard to stay in character.  
  
WaterFarie72: I have other friends coming. *smiles*  
  
Kuwabara: Ashley?  
  
WaterFarie72: No. Now can you leave? We're doing Kingdom Hearts, not Yu Yu Hakusho. Kuwabara, I like torturing you as much as the next author, but I'm afraid I won't be able to do that during this chapter.  
  
Kuwabara: *cries out in joy*  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~ First Kingdom Hearts Victims ~*  
  
WaterFarie72: Aura, Ishy! Hi, guys! *runs to open door*  
  
Ismere: *cries out* Boo!  
  
Aura: *just stares at pendent*  
  
WaterFarie72: Guess who we have today.  
  
Aura and Ismere: Who?  
  
WaterFarie72: *big smile* Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Leon.  
  
Ismere: Can Tidus come?  
  
WaterFarie72: *glares at her* That's too many people!  
  
Aura: *smiles evilly at Leon* Remember me?  
  
Leon: *puts his hand up to his forehead* All too well.  
  
Ismere: Let's start the interview. Let's see. Kairi, do you like Riku and/or Sora?  
  
Kairi: *giggles* That's my business.  
  
WaterFarie72: *sighs* I just know that this interview will turn out like all the others.  
  
Aura: Let me ask a question. Squall -  
  
Leon: It's Leon now, not Squall.  
  
Aura: Whatever. Anyway, have you become more obedient in this game?  
  
Leon: *hesitates*  
  
WaterFarie72: Actually, he has. He helps in the game.  
  
Leon: *nods his head in a gesture of thanks*  
  
WaterFarie72: No problem.  
  
Aura: *looks between WaterFarie72 and Leon* What?  
  
WaterFarie72: Nothing, don't worry about it. Next question. Riku, how does it feel to turn evil to save someone and then find out in the end that you didn't need to save that person to begin with?  
  
Riku: *thinks for a minute* Well, I was a bit surprised, but otherwise, not much different than finding out you're useless.  
  
WaterFarie72: *nods* Quite true.  
  
Ismere: Let me ask now! Sora, what would you say if your best friend's uncle's son's teacher's son's best friend asked you to ask out *pauses to catch her breath* your brother's friend's cousin's friend's brother's mother's friend's daughter for him?  
  
Sora: *dumb look on his face* Wha-?  
  
Ismere: Okay, I'll ask you again. Sora, what would you say if -  
  
WaterFarie72: *Cuts her off* How about another question.? One less confusing.  
  
Aura: I think I understand what Ismere's trying to ask.  
  
WaterFarie72: *blushes* Too late, next question!  
  
Ismere: I'm trying to ask you what you would do if "Teddy" asked Aura to ask you out for him, WaterFarie72.  
  
WaterFarie72: I would like to leave my personal love life out of this interview!  
  
Ismere: Fine. Don't you guys just think the Moogles are the cutest things?  
  
Riku: No.  
  
Sora: Not really.  
  
Leon: I'd rather have them not appear in Traverse Town.  
  
Kairi: Yes!  
  
*Everyone looks at Kairi*  
  
Kairi: Well, they ARE cute and cuddly!  
  
WaterFarie72: *sighs* No, they aren't.  
  
Ismere: I agree with Kairi.  
  
*Everyone looks to Aura*  
  
Aura: No comment.  
  
*Everyone glares at her*  
  
Aura: What?! I would NOT like to comment on this.  
  
WaterFarie72: Anyway, what do all of you think about the song "Simple and Clean"?  
  
Aura: I love it.  
  
Ismere: Me too!  
  
Sora: What song?  
  
WaterFarie72: "Simple and Clean"  
  
Sora: Never heard of it.  
  
Riku: Same here.  
  
Kairi: Me either.  
  
Leon: I don't listen to music.  
  
Aura: What do you think about the Heartless?  
  
Ismere: They're. heartless? (As in, without hearts)  
  
Aura: Not you, them. *Points to Kingdom Hearts characters*  
  
Kairi: I agree with Ismere. They're heartless.  
  
Riku: Weaklings at my command.  
  
WaterFarie72: You still have that frame of mind, Riku?  
  
Riku: It is true. I command the Heartless.  
  
Sora: Riku is right about one thing, they are weaklings.  
  
WaterFarie72: Then why do you get killed by them?  
  
Sora: *sweat drop* Er. I don't.  
  
WaterFarie72: Oh? I beg to differ.  
  
Aura: Never mind about that.  
  
Leon: The Heartless continue to grow stronger, only wielder of the Keyblade can defeat them.  
  
Ismere: Sora, do you have any feelings toward Kairi?  
  
Sora: *blushes* Um. er.  
  
Kairi: That's for him to know and you to find out. *giggle*  
  
WaterFarie72: *looks out window* Ack! It's already sundown! Sora, Kairi, Riku, Leon, it was nice talking to you, but you better go.  
  
Sora: Okay. See ya!  
  
Kairi: Bye-Bye!  
  
Riku: *turns and walks away*  
  
Leon: Goodbye.  
  
*Kingdom Hearts characters leave*  
  
WaterFarie72: Still think Riku is cute?  
  
Aura: Yes!  
  
WaterFarie72: *sighs* Will you ever learn?  
  
Ismere: Nope, I guess not. Anyway, we better get going now. Bye.  
  
Aura: Later!  
  
*Ismere and Aura leave*  
  
WaterFarie72: *Collapses onto couch* I wonder who I should interview next.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
WaterFarie72: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Kuwabara: Of course they won't! I'm not in this chapter!  
  
WaterFarie72: *looks shocked* Where did you come from?  
  
Kuwabara: The front door.  
  
WaterFarie72: Well, you better leave through the front door. *Glares at Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: Uh-oh. Better run! 


End file.
